Electromasters
by A-Plus Cassiopeia
Summary: An incident bump between Ginji & middle school girl, Misaka. It was no problem until a wind blew Misaka's skirt up & was seen by Genji. The fight between two electric users begins & who will win in the end?


_This is my first time making a cross over of Get Backers &amp; Toaru Kagaku No Railgun so here it goes_

* * *

One day, Ginji Amano was walking in town with nothing particular to do. As he strolled the streets, Ginji bumped into a female middle school student. This girl had a brown hair &amp; has an ojou-sama like aura to her. This girl's name was Misaka Mikoto, Ginji has heard of her because they were both electricity users.

"Umm... sorry I wasn't looking at the road while walking" said Misaka with a shy look in her eyes.

"Nah it's okay, nobody was hurt so no problem" Ginji said with a smile. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and Ginji was able to see Misaka's skirt flip. Caught off guard, Ginji was shocked and suddenly blurted out, "Why are you wearing white shorts down there? If Ban was here he'd say 'What a shame' or something like that"

Misaka was shocked by Ginji's outburst &amp; blushed profusely and sounds like 'biri biri' were heard. "Hey you bastard, what the hell are you thinking saying like that to a GIRL!" Misaka shouted as she hurled electricity towards Ginji. "No no no wait I'm sorry I was just shocked!" Ginji cried as he dodge Misaka's lightning strikes one after the other. "NO! you're just like that stupid idiot who calls me _biri biri_. My powers wont work on him since he has the freaky hand but with you I guess it will work!" Misaka shouted.

"Ugh! You leave me with no choice I have to fight for real." Ginji said with a teasing smile. Misaka's eyes twitches, "Of all things, I hate people who are confident like that. Then allow me!" Misaka focused on attaching the iron sand in the streets and gathered it on her hand making a sword like thing and with a buzzing sound like a chainsaw.

"Hmm that's a nice technique you got there, I never experimented on my electricity that way" Ginji said. As soon as Ginji said that, Misaka dashed towards him with killing intent and swung the sword downwards aiming for Ginji's head.

Ginji dodged to one side with minimal movement, he then emitted high-intensity electricity from his fist and slammed it against Misaka's sword. Misaka's sword immediately dispersed because Ginji's electric output messed up Misaka's calculation on the electric field used to hold the iron sand particles together.

Ginji then followed up with another punch toward Misaka's stomach and she was blown away beside the car around 60 meters away.

Misaka stood up nervously and said to Ginji, "You don't hold back against a girl huh, you seem worthy of seeing my signature move" Misaka said with a smile. "Ehh, I've read about you, data shows that your railgun cannot exceed 50 meters" Ginji replied then asked with expectation, "What are you gonna do next?"

"This one!" She replied. Misaka drew a coin from her pocket and tossed it up the air saying, "Well, that 50 meters was due to the coin disappearing because of the friction, if that's is the case, I'll just have to shoot something bigger right?!" Misaka shouted as she ignored the coin and punched the car while applying her signature move, **the Railgun**.

"Hng?!" Ginji was for the second time today caught off guard and he was blown away by the car. His body was protected due to him, surging electricity to defend himself but the force and mass of the car didn't leave his body unscratched.

He was lying there all bruised up and Misaka walked to him and said, "That'll teach you not to comment on a girl's underwear, hmph!" She turned around but Ginji smiled and said "I can see your white shorts right now by the way" Misaka walked backed and

**SLAM!**

Misaka stepped on Ginji's face angrily and walked away once again. Suddenly Misaka's phone rang &amp; saw who was calling, it was none other than Shirai Kuroko.

"Hello?" Misaka picked up the call

"Misaka, Uiharu and the rest of the Judgement members want you on the meeting. Where are you?" Shirai on the phone asked in a worried tone.

"I just bumped into someone &amp; dealt out with him" Misaka said, smirking "I better go now Shirai, I'll be there on the minute." With that she hung up her phone.

* * *

_The end_


End file.
